Possession
by Confession68
Summary: The purest hearts, the whitest souls can all be touched with the taint of blackened darkness. Life will always cause pain, misery and suffering. It is inevitable. Those who would walk over the weak to save themselves deserve their lives to be ended. Those who would choose to save those, who don't deserve it, deserve the same fate, and this is what the black witch will prove to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So... I got into that mood... I had the strong urge to write something new, so here I am... I am so sorry, in advance, if I don't actually get to finish this, or if I have long periods with no updates, but I just really needed to write something. Anyways, so, what I wrote in Charmed wasn't enough for me. The song was still inspiring me to write, and if you've forgotten which song, it's Endless Summer by The Jezabels. This is an AU, as you would have read in the summary, had there been room, and it is dark, so some of you may not like it. However, this is what I was inspired to write, so too bad, if you don't like it. I told someone, who reviewed Charmed, that I actually really love AUs. It means you don't have to follow the initial rules, and I can play around a little with their personalities, depending on their backgrounds/upbringing of the AU story. I usually stick with their base personalities and then add on to it with my own choosing. Ara and I have fun doing this with our own characters. :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fic! :D

**P.S. **The title comes from the title of one of my favorite songs of all time, Possession by Sarah McLachlan. I thought the title sounded sexy, and it makes sense, me thinks. :3 Enjoy!

**P.S. **Okay, so... naturally I had to listen to Possession... and it's inspiring me more than the initial song... and it totally goes with the story I have in mind... You guys should listen to the song and read the lyrics. O.O

**Possession**

**Chapter 1**

They milled about, aimlessly, doing what they thought needed to be done. Not a care given for anything else outside themselves. They were all selfish and self-centered. Not a one of them deserved to take each step they took towards the future. Not a one of them deserved to live such a life. Life only led to one thing; misery... and pain.

She stood, in the middle of the dirt road, cloaked in black, the velvety and heavy fabric floating around her from the wind. Strands of wavy orange was let loose, drifting light over her beautiful face, but not a one of these self-centered creatures even seemed to be aware of her existence. Slowly, she took one step after another, and it seemed as if time slowed down. Her chocolate brown, weary eyes, lined with black, shifted slowly from side to side, just watching them, completely unaware of the danger she presented.

A strong gust of wind lifted her black cloak, revealing the tight fitted, black leather, molded to every vivacious curve of her body, and this, finally seemed to draw some attention. Her eyes drooped in disgust at the looks the men gave to her, the leers and winks. She could not stomach their selfish thoughts, thoughts she could not hear, but read clearly. Her red lips, yearning to lift into a scowl, but remained relaxed. Slowly, she rolled her eyes closed and looked away, continuing down the road of this dreary, despicable village.

She began to lift her arms, wanting to end their miserable lives, no longer being able to take it, but a commotion stilled her hands. Looking to the side, she rested her gaze upon a young man, apologizing profusely for having bumped into someone, causing them to drop their things. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he cried, holding his palms out, and then he quickly went to pick up the things he forced them to drop.

"Yer damn right, yer sorry, you idiot!" the man cried and kicked the young man, while he was knelt down, causing him to fall into the dirt. "Hurry up and pick it all up, you clumsy oaf!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry," the young man said, scampering to do as he was told.

Lowering her arms, the orange haired beauty just watched the dark haired young man, scurrying quickly to pick up each item, and all she could feel was disgust for this poor soul. It was people like him, whom she could not stand the most. Her darkened eyes once again drooped with her distaste, watching him hand the items back with a detestable grin on his face, still apologizing for the mishap. She could see it on his face, even in his dark, empty eyes, that he did not hate this man for his insults and abuse. He was not angry, and he meant every earnest apology, which came blurting forth through his grinning lips.

The young man chuckled, keeping the grin as he stood, dusting off his nearly tattered pants, which matched his equally nearly tattered shirt, opened slightly to reveal his hard, muscled chest, and then he waved off the disgruntled man, who continued to insult him over his shoulder. Her blackened eyes grew wider, and slowly, she lifted her arm towards the irritating young man.

Before anyone could really comprehend what was happening, the young man lunged forward, pulling the dirk sheathed at his hip out and thrusting it within the bulbous, disgusting man's back. The young man's eyes were wide with shock, undiscerning of what he had just done. She watched as the once tanned skin of his face changed to a sickly white and reveled in the pain within his eyes, once he did comprehend.

"Wha-Wha-? No!" he cried, pulling the blade out from the man's back and watching in horror as the man's heavy body crumpled to the dirt road.

Screams echoed in the eerie silence, as all chatter and goings on ceased, and the orange haired beauty tilted back her head with a slight moan. The sounds and feelings gave her pleasure, blackening her already blackened heart. Lowering her head, once more, she lifted her arm once again, and the young man brought up his, as if to stab the man again.

"No!" he screamed, and his arm ceased its decent. "Stop it! Stop it!" he screamed, and he looked about, his dark eyes darting to those of the brown ones, blackened with hatred, like magnets. "Stop it!" he screamed again, and the muscle within his arm bulged in his restraint to keep it there.

Hearing his screams and following his eyes, the rest of the people gaped at the black witch, her arm outstretched towards the young man with a dark smile upon her red, lush lips. She laughed, a deep, throaty sound as she regarded the young man. "You fight me?" she asked, taking slow steps towards him.

"Yes! Yes, I do! Don't make me do this!" he cried, pleadingly, but he grunted, beginning to sweat in his restraint from keeping his arm still.

"Why?" she asked, as she continued her long, but slow steps towards him.

"Because he doesn't deserve it!" he replied without hesitation.

"Doesn't he?" she asked, the disgust unmasked within her voice. "He abused you, insulted you... and for what? It was just an accident, and yet you... you allowed it-Smiled even... You're disgusting... disgusting little worm..."

His expression took on a look of pain and confusion, and she saw it in his eyes, that he did not understand her words. "Wha-What? Why? Why did you make me do this?" he asked as he shook his head. "Please, stop!"

"No, not until he's dead... He will pay for his selfish behavior, and you will pay for your allowing it," she said, straining her arm and causing him to cry out.

People began to scream and run away, not wanting to pay the price this woman bestowed upon both these men. They ran in their fear of unknown power, and the fear of death.

"No! Don't!" the young man screamed as he looked down to the man, groaning in pain as his eyes fluttered opened. He was still alive! "_Don't_!" he screamed again, forcing his arm to shift and stabbed himself in his bicep. He screamed to the pain it caused him, but closed his teeth to growl instead.

Gasping softly, her eyes widened to the restraint and strength he had shown as well as the courage it took to stab himself, instead of the man. She was stunned completely, even releasing him from her power, which he immediately drooped forward in relief. "Why?" she whispered, just gaping back at him.

Looking up to those hiding, he called out, weakly, "Please... help him..."

They shook their heads with fear and quickly scrambled away from this crazy witch. The young man gave a groan as his head lulled forward, and his body heaved with deep, ragged breaths. He pulled out the dirk, letting it drop to the ground, and then he lifted his gaze to the beautiful, orange haired woman again.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked, breathlessly through his heavy breaths.

Finally, her eyes began to blink rapidly, just regarding him speechlessly, but then finally, she began to frown. "You're worse than I thought. A selfless hero, saving those, who do not deserve to be saved!" she cried, taking quicker steps towards him and again lifting her arm.

He cried out as he was forced to grab the blade, but he pressed hard into the ground, refusing to allow his arm to be lifted again. "Stop!" he cried, looking up to her again. "It isn't up to us to decide what they do and do not deserve!"

"Then who's is it? Who's is it to decide?" she yelled, stopping only a few feet away from him. She then suddenly smirked, forcing his arm up, despite his best efforts. He gave another cry and a growl, his muscles again bulging in trying to keep his arm in place. "Would you kill me, hero? Would you kill me to save this pathetic excuse for a village; for these pathetic excuses for people?" she asked, quietly as she forced him to stand. He then lunged forward, bringing the blade up to her throat, which made him gasp.

"No!" he cried, fighting her control, just before his blade could touch the perfect skin of her throat.

"No?" she asked in a whisper, stepping up closer, but he forced a step back, pulling the blade with him.

"Don't do this," he whispered, and there was something within his eyes, she did not expect.

"You pity me?" she asked, flatly as she glared back at him.

"No," he replied, quietly as he shook his head. "I don't feel pity... I feel sympathy..."

"Sympathy? Pity? What's the difference?" she seethed, taking another step forward, but he forced another back. She then shook her head with a scoff and said, "No, it's not sympathy or even pity you feel for me... It's compassion... You really are the worst."

He again looked confused and began to shake his head. "I don't understand..." he whispered, his dark eyes gazing deeply within her brown ones, as if trying to understand her.

"The purest of heart... always the most sickening... the whitest soul," she whispered, clawing her hands and forcing the blade to his own throat. "I should end you here... spare you the suffering the future will only bring you, but I can't even do that... No... instead... I will break you," she said, her plush lips slowly rising into a smirk. "I will prove, even to you, that the whitest of souls can be blackened; the purest of hearts, tainted. No matter how hard you try, it's inevitable. The pain and misery of this world will always catch up to you; consume you, and as a matter of fact... it already has."

"I-I don't understand," he said, frowning to her softly, and she even noted that he did not fight as hard with the blade aimed at his own throat.

Dropping her arm, which caused him to drop his, she then turned and began walking out of town. "You will come with me," she said, and with a gasp, his legs were forced to follow after her.

"Wha-What? W-Wait... Stop! Why?" he asked, looking even more confused, but then he frowned and said, "I can walk on my own!"

Turning and rolling her eyes to him, she gazed back at him for a time, but her power faded from him, causing him again to droop with relief. He sighed deeply in that relief and looked up at her. His eyes still held that sadness as he looked upon her, and so she turned her back on him. "Come," she said, saying no more and expecting him to obey.

Sheathing his dirk back in its home, he gave another sigh as he removed a rag from the back of his pants to wrap his arm, but then he moved his legs to follow after this blackened woman. With a frown still on his face, he said, "I'm Luffy..."

She walked ahead of him in silence, and he was beginning to think she had no interest in revealing her name to him, but soon after, she did speak.

"Nami... My name... is Nami..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know... It's dark... but I like dark. ;) I had an image of what Nami could possibly look like, but links are hard to post here. I will try anyway. X( This is kind of what I imagine she looks like: fashplanet dot com / wp-content / uploads / 2013 / 02 / Eyeshadows-for-black-color dot jpg. Just remove the spaces and replace the dot with a period. ;) Here's hoping the link works, lol. Anyways, I would love to know what you guys think so far. I still don't really know what's going to happen, exactly. I still have a lot of planning to do, but I'm hoping it will all come to me. :) You guys should give the songs a listen. I love music. These are also expected to be rather short chapters, possibly no longer than 4,000 words and no less than 2,000. Until next time. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm still playing by ear here, much like What the World Needs... X( I find it strange, that I come up with these ideas, but nothing else really comes to me... I think I'm losing my touch. O.O I'm literally coming up with a small idea, and the rest just comes out as I write... xD It's challenging, and I must admit... fun, but frustrating. As a matter of fact, I had a really hard time with this chapter. I also just recently learned that my favorite song of all time, Possession, is actually the words of a stalker. Apparently, Sarah was frightened by this stalker, but decided to face her fears and confront him with this song. It's amazing, really, and gives me a whole new perspective of the song. It also changes my opinion on it... I can't find it sexy or romantic anymore... Not like how I did, when I wrote chapter one. I think it really threw me off, and I ended up having to find new music to use for inspiration. Alastair suggested Evanescence to me, and that seems to be working. Listening to Haunted, mostly. Well, regardless of what I learned, and even though my opinion changed of the song Possession, I still love it though, and I still love her. :) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the mess I've typed out, LOL!

**Possession**

**Chapter 2**

As he walked behind this woman, Luffy held his frown and kept his eyes on her, but then his frown shifted, when his stomach growled. It had been hours, since they left his village. He was starving. Clearing his throat, he called out to her ahead of him, "Uh... where are we even going?"

"Doesn't matter," she said, but did not stop or turn to him.

"Right..." he muttered in return, but then he said, "Well... I'm... kind of hungry... I don't have my bow... How the hell are we gonna eat? We didn't bring anything with us either. Aren't you hungry too?"

She did stop then and turned to look at him, though she did not speak right away. She then suddenly huffed with a smirk and turned to him fully. Closing her eyes, she lifted her arms slightly and just stood that way for some time. Luffy jerked back in alarm, when she raised her arms, but when he did not feel anything weird, like before, he started to relax. However, when all she did was stand this way for a while, he quirked a brow with a frown. What was she doing?

After a few moments past, he began hearing strange noises within the woods around them, and so he quickly looked about, wondering what it was. As the noises came closer, he realized they were calls from animals, but there was something very off about it. The calls sounded more like cries of desperation, which made him frown slowly. Not long after, a deer came stumbling onto the road, desperately calling out in alarm, and then a few rabbits joined it, squealing in their fear. Even birds crashed down to the ground, squawking away, and he could not help feeling a little horrified.

Looking to her again, her eyes were opened, and she had an eerie smile on her face. Lifting a perfect brow, she said, "Take your pick."

"I-What?" he asked, again, glancing to the poor animals, and then he shuddered. "Right," he muttered softly and looked to the deer, screaming in terror. "The deer... I guess..."

The other animals scampered or flew away, but the deer was forced to walk closer to them. Looking to him again, she said, "Well, go ahead..."

"What?" he asked, looking confused again as he looked to her.

She chuckled in amusement and said, "Kill it."

Blinking back at her, he then looked to the deer, which had not ceased its racket and frowned. Swallowing hard and suddenly feeling as if he did not have an appetite, he nodded his head and removed his dirk. Taking the few steps towards the deer, which began thrashing in panic to his approach, Luffy frowned softly, placing his hand on its head, and then he whispered, "I'm sorry..." He then jerked his hand, slitting the animal's throat, for its blood to flow out more quickly.

She laughed to this, a horrid sound in her darkened amusement, and then she said, "You're sorry? I thought you were hungry, Luffy. How is this any different from shooting it with an arrow?"

"Dunno... just is..." he muttered as he went about lifting the animal to hang over a branch for the blood to drain more quickly.

"You really are pathetic," she said, shaking her head at him and still laughing at him.

"I guess," he muttered with a deep frown, but then he just sighed, letting his expression relax.

She then moved and sat on a fallen log to just watch him. He realized, he would have to do everything himself. So, he went about building a fire, skinning the deer and setting its meat to cook. Glancing to her a few times, he found her eyes, remaining on him as he worked, a bit unnerving.

"I make you nervous," she suddenly stated, making him look up to her quickly.

"What?" he asked and frowned.

"You fear me?" she asked with the quirk of her brow and a smirk.

"No," he replied simply and flipped the meat over the stones.

"No?" she asked, looking amused again as her lips curved up more.

"No," he repeated again and sat back.

She regarded him in silence for a few seconds, but then she said, "No, you don't, do you?" It was not meant as a question, but more a statement.

He did not reply this time, seeing as he knew she was not actually asking, nor did he look up at her again. Instead, he kept his eyes on the sizzling meat, his stomach growling angrily and impatiently. Watching him more, she then smiled and said, "No, you don't fear me... but you do fear what I can do to you... or rather... what I can make you do."

His body tensed then, but he still did not look at her. It was written all over his face... the truth. He was afraid of what she might make him do. He did not want to hurt people, and he did not like that he was forced to come with her, but he preferred this, than her hurting more people. However, that seemed inevitable.

She chuckled to his reaction and said, "That's why you came so quietly, isn't it? You didn't want me to make you hurt anyone else."

"No," he replied, almost immediately, "I didn't want _you_ to hurt anyone else. I don't know why you do this, and I don't really care why." She immediately frowned to this. "It doesn't matter why, but maybe I can convince you not to. You brought me with you, so you can... blacken me or taint me or whatever. I don't even care about that, and I have no idea, really, what you even mean. Why would I want to be tainted? I don't even know what that word means..." He pursed his lips to this and checked the meat again.

Surprised was an understatement for how she felt from hearing him say all of what he just said. He did not care? And here she thought he was pure of heart. However, she then frowned to his words with a scoff and said, "Convince me not to? Don't be ridiculous."

"Why not?" he said and looked up at her. "Why can't I? If you think you can blacken me, why can't I try and do the opposite for you?" he asked and quirked his brow to her.

"Because, I have-"

"Power?" he said, interrupting her. "So what?"

Clamping her mouth closed, she just stared back at him. He really was impudent. "You won't succeed."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he said with a shrug. "It all depends on you. You can't force someone to be a certain way. You can only convince them, and I can assure you right now, that you can't convince me."

"And I can assure you, that you can't convince me," she said, becoming angry as she glared at him.

"Uh huh, we'll see," he said, looking away from her and to the meat. "Here," he said, picking up a piece and blowing on it. "It's hot, so be careful."

"I don't need you to tell me or worry about me," she said, snatching the piece from him to eat.

He gave a shrug and said, "Just trying to be nice." He then took his own piece, blew on it a bit and then began to eat it.

"I don't need you to be nice either!" she snapped, but ate her piece, and then she glanced to the sun about to set in perhaps another hour.

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug again and picked up another piece to eat. "Want another piece?" he asked and held it out to her.

Taking it from him in silence, she only offered him a look before eating the piece. She then glanced to the side and said, "I wish to bathe."

"Yeah, okay," he said, looking over to her with a look that clearly read, 'And what do you want me to do about that?'

"I think I hear a fall of sorts nearby. Come," she said and stood up.

He gave a frown, picking up another piece to stick within his mouth, but stood to follow after her. He had a look of confusion on his face, wondering why she wanted him to come with her. Was she afraid he would make a run for it? He nearly snorted out loud to this. Sure enough, it was not long before the sounds of a fall became louder, and soon they came to a clearing with the falls and a flowing river. She paused, just at the edge of the forest and removed her cloak. Tossing it over a low branch, she then pulled at the tie of her tight, leather corset, and her breasts immediately pushed to be free.

Gasping in shock, Luffy quickly turned his back on her and exclaimed, "The hell are you doing!?"

"I thought I told you... I want to bathe," she said, slipping the corset off and draping it over her cloak. She then went about removing her boots and tight leather pants, also placing those on the branch, but leaving the boots on the ground under them. She then, unabashedly began walking towards the fall.

"Y-Yeah, but... you could have at least warned me first!" he exclaimed, only giving a glance to the side, but not looking at her and turning his body, as she passed, away from her.

"Why? Don't you want to see me naked?" she asked with a chuckle, but then moaned to the cold water washing over her.

"Don't be stupid!" he said over his shoulder, but still did not turn towards her. However, to her moan, he felt tingles all across his skin, which made him frown, but he ignored it.

"You could look, you know," she said and smirked to his tense back.

"Don't wanna!" he said, his lips pursing slightly in his frown.

She chuckled to this as she ran her hands through her long hair and over her lush body. "So, I must ask... Do you know how to fight?" she asked and looked over to him again.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked, sounding disgruntled.

"Just answer my question," she said, though she did not sound annoyed.

Huffing out and the one annoyed, he did not reply right away, but then he finally said, "Yes."

"Good. That will prove useful to me," she said, seeming satisfied with his reply.

"Why?" he asked, turning his head to the side.

"To be my bodyguard, of course," she said and chuckled. She then finally stepped out and walked passed him to her clothes.

Sucking in his breath and having glanced to her automatically, he quickly turned away from her and tried to ignore the image of her plump backside. "Oi! I told you not to do that!"

"You didn't have to look," she said, casually and pulled her clothes on over her wet body. She then turned to him and said, "Now it's your turn."

"Wait, what?" he asked, turning his head to the side towards her, but not looking at her.

"I'm not about to let you walk around with me as filthy as you are, and the first chance we get, you're getting new clothes. The ones you're wearing now are ratty," she said and turned to him as she laced her corset back together.

Turning to look at her with a frown, seeing as she was mostly covered now, he then gave a huff and said, "Fine, whatever..." He then pulled his shirt off, which made her brow shoot up immediately, and her eyes immediately went to his toned and muscular torso. Tossing it to the ground, uncaring to hang it on a branch, he then went to remove his boots before going to remove his pants, and she actually laughed to this.

"What? Not going to tell me not to look?" she asked, still laughing in her amusement.

"Don't really care," he said and dropped his pants. He then turned and headed for the falls, not seeing how wide her eyes had gone, which had moved down to his length.

"Why complain, when I was naked, but you don't care if I see you?" she asked, curiously as she stepped closer to the shore. He moved under the falls and tilted his head back, not bothering to reply to her right away. She was all right with that, seeing as she was a bit busy ogling.

Finally, he lowered his head again and said, "Because... I don't want to see you."

Beginning to frown to this, she just stared back at him silently, but her chin tilted up, when he turned his head to look directly at her with his own slight frown. She then narrowed her eyes into a glare and said, "And what makes you think I want to see you?"

"You're still looking at me..." he muttered and turned his back on her to continue washing off the dirt.

Giving a hard huff, she turned her back on him, feeling her blood boiling with anger and maybe something else she cared not to decipher. He was going to be just as troublesome as she thought he was from first meeting him. He was quite distracting as well. She had walked right into that one. She was better than this, and she was not about to lose to some dirty mutt. She would prove to him, what she sought out to prove and be done with him.

Perhaps she would even give him the merciful end she mentioned to him before...

**Author's Note: **I thought of Alastair as I wrote this last bit... even though I know the whore most likely won't ever read it... -.- Ya whore... Anyways, I'm glad I was able to get this out... I had a really hard time with it, and I have NO idea what to do next chapter... I apologize for how long it's taking me, but it might take me a while again to come out with the next one... Also, I'm stuck on What The World Needs. X( I have NO idea what to do next for that one either... X( Sorry... I'll figure it out... It will just take some time... :/ Anyways, until next time. :)


End file.
